Brunch, Not Lunch!
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Austria invites Switzerland over for brunch. What is Austria going to do when Switzerland decides to leave earlier than expected?


His sighed and set his fork down next to his Sachertorte. "Well, our time has been... uh... pleasant," he lied, "but I think its time that I headed back home-"

"You didn't even finish your dessert," his host interrupted. "And you didn't even touch the coffee I poured for you-"

"Yes, but I really have to go," he said standing up from his seat. "Liechtenstein should be back from her zoo visit with Hungary, and I would hate to have Hungary feel obligated to watch Liech because I'm not there to watch her."

His entertainer frowned and picked up his coffee. "You make it sound like Liech is-"

"You're not allowed to call her that."

"Whatever," his host said rolling his eyes, "the point is if Liechtenstein isn't some burden-"

"I never called her a burden."

His entertainer placed his coffee back down on the table. "Well, it sounded like you were implying it. Anyway, I'm sure Hungary won't mind if you stay here a little longer to finish your Sachertorte-"

"What if I don't want to finish it?"

"That would be very rude of you," his host stated. "The Sachertorte is probably the most famous cake in my home. You can't not like the taste of-"

"I meant that I don't want to finish it because I'm full," he corrected. "Your stupid cake tastes fine, but its nothing spectacular."

"Nothing spectacular?" his entertainer repeated making it sound more like a question. "Do you hear yourself, Switzerland? I do believe that this is the same cake I made for you on-" He cut himself off, and lowered his head, clearly embarrassed.

Switzerland stared at his host for a moment. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," Switzerland's host said blushing.

"Okay..." Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think its best that I head out now-"

"Why did you agree to have brunch with me?" Switzerland's entertainer asked quickly cutting him off.

"I... uh... didn't eat breakfast, and it wasn't quite lunch, but I was still wanted something to eat," Switzerland explained sounding very unintelligent.

"But why did you eat brunch with me?" Switzerland's entertainer asked rephrasing the question. "You could have just eaten by yourself at your own house."

Now it was Switzerland's turn to blush. "I... uh... guess I was lonely-"

"Lonely?" Switzerland's host repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah... Liech left this morning to go to the zoo with Hungary," Switzerland justified. "And Liech and I normally eat lunch together, so I guess I just wanted somebody to eat lunch with."

"But we didn't eat lunch," Switzerland's entertainer corrected. "We had brunch-"

"Same thing."

"No, not the same thing," Switzerland's host corrected. "A lunch is served as the middle meal, while a brunch-"

Switzerland cut him off. "I don't see why any of this is important, Austria."

Austria frowned. "You're missing the point! Lunch and brunch are not-"

"The same thing," Switzerland finished. "This is really a foolish thing to argue about, and I really need to be heading-"

"I'm sure Hungary wouldn't mind if you stayed here a little longer," Austria said cutting him off. "You can finish your dessert and coffee. And maybe later we can play a little game of cards-"

"That sounds... uh... delightful," Switzerland lied, "but I really ought to be heading home now. I really don't want to have Hungary feeling obligated to-"

Austria cut him off again. "Do you know why Hungary took Liech to-"

"You're still not allowed to call her that."

"Liechtenstein, whatever. Make me use the mouthful name why don't you," Austria complained. "Anyway, do you know why Hungary took Liechtenstein to the zoo today?"

"Yes," Switzerland answered, "Hungary took Liechtenstein to the zoo for they can see tigers. Liech had just finished reading a book on-"

"That's not the real reason-"

"Then what is?"

"Hungary only took Liechtenstein to the zoo because I asked her to," Austria explained. "I knew Liechtenstein had read a book on tigers, so I knew that she wanted to-"

"How did you know that she just read a book on tigers?"

Austria chuckled. "You just told me that she read a book on tigers. And I was the one to give her that book-"

"When did you give her-"

"A month ago," Austria answered before Switzerland could finish asking the question. "I believe I called it a late Christmas gift."

Switzerland frowned and sat back down in his seat. "I'm confused."

"Of course you are. What I'm saying is that I planned this brunch a month ago," Austria explained. "I gave Liech a-"

"Liechtenstein!"

"Liechtenstein," Austria repeated rolling his eyes, "whatever. I gave her a book on tigers, and knew that once she was done reading it she'll want to see a live tiger."

"I could have taken her to the zoo."

Austria smiled. "Yes, and I was well aware of that. But, you don't like to spend money. So, having Hungary take Liech to-"

"Liechtenstein!"

"Having Hungary take Liechtenstein to the zoo for free was... well... something you would certainty be okay with," Austria explained. "You really are a sucker for free things, Switzerland."

"So are you-"

"Yes, so am I." Austria chuckled. "That's just a few of the things that make us alike-"

"We are not alike," Switzerland spat. "And why would you go through all this planning just to have lunch-"

"Brunch," Austria corrected.

"Lunch, brunch, same damn thing-"

"No, I already explained this. Lunch is served as a middle meal, while brunch-"

"Whatever," Switzerland said rolling his eyes. "This whole lunch, brunch, thing is just stupid-"

"Well, not allowing me to call Liechtenstein, Liech, is just stupid-"

"No it isn't," Switzerland spat. "You calling her that is just disgusting-"

"Disgusting?" Austria repeated. "Oh, and you calling your little sister, Liech, isn't disgusting?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm her older brother, and you're not. So you calling her by a nickname is just as disgusting as this cake-"

"How dare you insult the Sachertorte! It's the most popular dessert-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," Switzerland said standing up to leave.

"You should care!" Austria protested. "This is the same cake I made for you for your last birthday! You said it was the best damn thing you ever tasted-"

"I was probably drunk-"

"Liar! You liked this cake, and I thought you would enjoy having a slice with me. So, I gave Liech a-"

"Liechtenstein!"

"Whatever! I gave her a book on tigers, and knew that she would want to see one when she was done reading it. Then I asked Hungary to take her to the zoo," Austria continued. "And with Liechtenstein out of the way I knew that you wouldn't have any plans for the day, so I invited you over for lunch-"

"Brunch."

"You said that those were the same damn thing! It would have been lunch if you didn't skip breakfast-"

"How did you know that I skipped-"

"I knew that you skipped breakfast because I've been watching you!" Austria cried blushing. "Yes, I'm ashamed to admit it. Me watching you. It sounds like I'm demoting myself."

Switzerland sat back down. "Why?" he asked after a pause of silence.

"I guess I just missed our friendship," Austria said sighing. "Me and you used to be best friends. We used to do everything together. Then we broke up, and I started hanging out with Hungary a lot, and you found Liechtenstein. And I guess we pretended like we replaced one another..."

"Oh," Switzerland said understanding.

"I love Hungary, but she isn't you. And I'm sure that you'll say that Liechtenstein isn't me. I guess its just missing your company that's made me obsessed with you-"

Switzerland frowned. "Obsessed?"

"Maybe that word is a little too strong," Austria replied. "The point is I've been thinking about you for the last few months, and I don't know. I guess I just thought that if we had lunch together without Hungary or Liech, then we could recreate our friendship. Every since we stopped being friends, things have just been awkward between us. I don't like it."

Switzerland picked up his fork and stuck it in his dessert. "I don't like it either," he agreed not yelling at Austria for calling Liechtenstein by her nickname.

Austria stayed silent and watched Switzerland eat his piece of Sachertorte. He felt surprised that Switzerland didn't yell at him for calling Liechtenstein by her nickname.

"When I'm done with this, I'm going to need another slice. This cake really is the best damn thing I ever tasted."

Austria smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen. "I'll go get that now."

"Oh, and while you're up can you bring me the phone?" Switzerland asked. "I'm going to need to call Hungary and tell her that I'm going to stay here a little longer for a game of cards."

**A/N**

**Look, Antonia Ivanevna Braginski! I wrote you the oneshot you requested.**

**Oh, and Sachertorte really is an Austrian cake. It's chocolate, and it's freaking delicious! I tried in when I visited Austria. **

**Anyway, I'm a dyslexic, blonde, American. That means that I can't get Sachertorte whenever I want, and that there is probably a grammar mistake somewhere in here. If you find it, then please point it out. **


End file.
